Return of the intern
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Post iCarly! While he was quiet at home, Freddie received an image of his work colleague, an image that was not intended for him ... but maybe fate gave him a boost? What will he do when his mother and his friends are not there for keep an eye on him? Ashley/Freddie.


**A/N: Have fun!**

 **Ashley Jenkins as Teresa Castillo.  
** **Adam Matthews as Max Ehrich.**

 **...**

 **Freddie Benson's apartment, Seattle (WA)  
** **In a building to Queen Anne, year 2015**

Watching a movie in front of his television, Freddie Benson hears an alarm sounding on his smartphone: he received a message. It's Ashley, a colleague of his job. Strange, what can she want in evening? He opens the application and there ... he discovers a picture of her, on all fours, arched like a pornstar in a garter belt set in black lace, hair disheveled and her mouth half open.

Ashley Jenkins is not this kind of girl at all. Freddie knew her when he was looking for a way to get rid of Cort to get revenge on Carly & Sam, Ashley had accepted for a thesis for one of her sociology classes. Ashley graduated when she was Seattle Tech's sociology major, she was hot enough before and his judgment has not changed now (especially not with this picture).

He had a crush at the time, she is cute, elegant, charming and a body sculpted by practicing the dance of what she had told him. They are friends now, since Carly left the country with her father and Sam has drifted away from the city (but especially him) as soon as she seized the opportunity.

Contrary to what everyone can think, he was never in love with Sam, but she became pretty sexy and he took advantage of her feelings. When Sam realized it, he had enough nude photos and amateur videos to blackmail her and continue to fill her with his cum whenever he wanted, even though they officially broke up. Sam managed to retrieve the photos/videos from his hard drive when he was with Carly at the studio for the last time ... Finally, he still has his USB keys with the documents, Freddie will use it at the right time, he did not do it when he went to see her in Los Angeles but he will do it one day when he gets bored of Seattle.

To return to Ashley, she has a buddy now, Adam Matthews, Carly's crush during the Webicon. Freddie had thought that Adam had left the country after this story with these crazy fans, he is seemingly tenacious. Ashley is not at all a girl that he could imagine taking pictures of her in lingerie with a slut pose. It is surprising to see this image displayed on his phone ... After saving it carefully and readjusted his erection in his pants, Freddie take the trouble to answer her, it could be interesting.

 **[FredTech]: I do not know why but something tells me that this image was not intended for me.  
** **[Te4s!Ash]: Oh my Gosh! Freddie? Do not look!  
** **[FredTech]: Too late :)  
** **[Te4s!Ash]: Erase it!  
** **[FredTech]: No way ;)  
** **[Te4s!Ash]: I took it for my boyfriend who is on a humanitarian mission abroad. I did not intend to send it to you :(  
** **[FredTech]: I suspect it.  
** **[Te4s!Ash]: I swear, I do not usually take that kind of picture ...  
** **[FredTech]: That's a shame.  
** **[Te4s!Ash]: What a shame, you have to take me for I do not know what :(  
** **[FredTech]: No shame to have. You are sublime, your boyfriend is very lucky. I did not know you were a little naughty ^^  
** **[Te4s!Ash]: Can you erase it, please?  
** **[FredTech]: Oh no, you sent me this picture, I keep it. On the other hand, I will not show it to anyone, I promise.**

Really interesting! ... Ashley acts a bit like his authoritarian big sister, it's exciting to have her at his mercy. She could become his new project, none of his " _ **empty-balls**_ " are available at the moment: Sam looks after their two-year-old daughter in LA (she still believes that he is not aware that she is their daughter, as he searched her room and fell on the medical record of Rosalya Puckett, he intends to talk to her about it) and he will come to retrieve them one day. Shelby Marx is in Boston at the moment and they will not be able to have a new " ** _training_** " for two months, Shannon Mitchell was beginning to become boring then he entrusted her to a " _ **friend**_ " to make her work in the street (if he had to keep her, as much as she brings him something). Freddie never forgave his _friend_ Gibby when the chubby boy thinks he stealed him her beautiful girlfriend Tasha Bell or when Gibby _steals_ his date with Patrice, so it's only justice to make Tasha his sexual slave, he told Tasha that it was good for her couple with Gibby to have a lover, the poor girl is so innocent (and stupid) that she believed him on parole. But she is unavailable as she is with her boyfriend for a trip to Paris.

 _Hm, it could be fun_ , Freddie thinks as she looks at Ashley's photo on his phone.

The next day they meet at work with Ashley. They work together, talking perfectly normally as if nothing special had happened between them. This selective amnesia excites him enormously and he thinks only of his colleague throughout the day, casting frequent glances at her graceful figure and guessing her lingerie under her clothes. In the evening, Freddie returns home. A few minutes later, the ringing of his messaging rang.

 **[Te4s!Ash]: Are you there?  
** **[FredTech]: Yes, what's up?  
** **[Te4s!Ash]: I sent the picture to Adam.  
** **[FredTech]: I bet he liked it.  
** **[Te4s!Ash]: No! He found it vulgar. I think it embarrassed him.  
** **[FredTech]: WHAT ?  
** **[Te4s!Ash]: You, as a guy, you find this image vulgar? Be honnest.  
** **[FredTech]: Any guy who gets such a sexy photo of his beautiful girlfriend would be proud! She's nothing vulgar, you're a bomb.  
** **[Te4s!Ash]: Thank you, you reassure me!  
** **[FredTech]: And you can take my word for it: I spent a lot of time watching it!  
** **[Te4s!Ash]: Pig!  
** **[FredTech]: You would not have any more pictures to send me?  
** **[Te4s!Ash]: And then what now?**

Freddie turns off his phone with a smile. The future confirms that he was right to insist: just before he goes to bed, he receives a new message from Ashley, with a photo. He can see her from of back, just wearing a t-shirt too short and a string of lace, arched in a provocative pose. The image allows to admire the splendor of her ass.

Her comment: « _ **A small gift before you fall asleep. Sweet Dreams ;)**_ »

This is unexpected. Freddie would never have thought of getting a second picture, especially since this one does not seem to have been taken for the poor Adam. He thought it just was a game of flirting between them, but that proves that he can have more. And it is Ashley who throws himself into the mouth of the wolf! But before falling asleep, he needs answers.

 **[FredTech]: Does it excite you that I watch you in little clothes?  
** **[Te4s!Ash]: If I say yes, you're going to take me for a bad girl ...  
** **[FredTech]: Is that a problem?  
** **[Te4s!Ash]: No ^^  
** **[FredTech]: So you're excited about sending me those pictures?  
** **[Te4s!Ash]: Yes xD**

Freddie smiles, Ashley must go through a bad pass with her boyfriend, he will enjoy it ...

* * *

When he meets Ashley the next day, she has something to change. She is dressed, certainly still classic, but she wears a skirt much shorter than usual, as if she had decided to show her legs. She also multiplies naughty looks in his direction and smiles heavy of hint. Gone are the days when they did as if nothing had happened!

During the hours of work, she sends him a message.

 **[Te4s!Ash]: I can not wait to be here tonight to write you of stuff smutty ^^  
** **[FredTech]: You blush when you write this, huh?**

Freddie does not get an answer, but when he crosses the pretty girl just after, her cheeks are so embarrassed that she avoids his gaze. The wait until the evening is long but full of fantasies. Once he got home, he can not wait any longer.

 **[FredTech]: You know you made me erect yesterday, you?  
** **[Te4s!Ash]: I hope so! Did you like my little present?  
** **[FredTech]: Everything pleases me in you, my pretty. I want to see you all, in all positions.  
** **[Te4s!Ash]: You're really an obsessed ... Look what I'm wearing: I bought it for you this afternoon ;)**

On the screen of his laptop, Freddie sees a selfie appear where Ashley appears only in a red trikini that tightens her breasts, with a hand holding her hair behind her head and a naughty look, as well as many bracelets/necklaces/earrings in gold/pearls. The twines of the " ** _swimsuit_** " pass behind her neck until the " ** _fabric_** " hiding only her nipples, then the twines go around in the back and also meet between her breasts, to continue by the navel and finish her way by her pubis where the fabric only hides her vaginal parts. The twines also go round her waist to finish at the back. This is the kind of swimsuit to find in a porn.

In her wolf's eyes directly directed towards the objective, he can measure how this girl is lacking sex ... it is obvious that her boyfriend does not satisfy her from this point of view, and what their recent exchanges have just revealed her on herself is transforming her into a woman completely different from the person she was before.

The change in the tone of the messages is another proof.

 **[Te4s!Ash]: You were saying? I'm making you erect?  
** **[FredTech]: Well, your guy knows you're sending this kind of photos to a colleague?  
** **[Te4s!Ash]: He's ashamed of me, shame of my body, shame of who I really am. I wonder if he really loves me. You do not judge me, you.  
** **[FredTech]: Never! What you do with your body is your business. You can show me more, if you want.  
** **[Te4s!Ash]: Oh yes you'll see more ... but first, in your turn. You know what I want to see ;)**

Freddie kneads his dick in front of her friend's pictures and he takes a photo of his erect sex. He presses " _ **Send**_ ".

 **[FredTech]: So?  
** **[Te4s!Ash]: Whoa ! She's beautiful, your cock. She is huge! I wish Adam has the same! Ohlala, I think I'm going crazy ... Wait, I want to see you touch yourself.**

A video call on his laptop: it's her!

Ashley appears to him in the trikini very sexy (and very slutty) that she carries on the picture. Her voice is caressing and sensual as she teases him, showing her divine body from all angles: her tanned legs endless, the volume of her breasts, every pores of her caramel skin, her curved waist, her perfect buttocks.

"I like how you look at me ... I like what you make me do ... I feel like with you, I'm free to be a ugly girl ..."

He did not need to train her as with her other bitches, Ashley is already at a very good level in exhibitionism, he wonders how far she can be depraved? Lending himself to the game, he undresses completely and he begins to masturbate in front of the live show of Ashley.

"Oh, I love seeing how I excitingyou. Adam never looked at me like that" she moans.

Little by little, she abandons her trikini by detaching the top of her trikini by the twinnes holding firm the fabrics, then she loosens the bottom to keep only her jewelry. He sees her naked for the first time: her small breasts like apples, her belly of ballerina, the instep of her hips and her moist sex in which she plunges her fingers with abandon.

"I want to fuck you, Ashley ..." Freddie says, imagining himself inside her exciting little pussy.

They masturbate by interposed screens, making climb the pleasure higher and higher, their glances united through the camera.

"Oh my Gosh! I want to feel you in me" Ashley said.

He sees on her face the expression of appetites whose existence she did not suspect. While he hears that she is being carried away by the orgasm, he also abandons and ejaculates violently, a beautiful squirt of sperm that will sink on his screen. Breathless, confused and embarrassed, she turns off her computer without saying a word. Freddie does the same after a little cleansing before going to sleep, a small smile on his lips as Ashley will soon be at him.

The next day, Ashley wears the outfit of the naughty secretary: black miniskirt and blouse open on her cleavage. He has a hard time not touching her. They send out dirty messages all morning.

 **[FredTech]: When I saw you this morning, I felt like tipping you on a desk and taking you un doggy style.  
** **[Te4s!Ash]: You make me crazy ^^  
** **[FredTech]: Not crazy: I just woke up your real personality!  
** **[Te4s!Ash]: If I were not at Adam, you know I would come to your house in small clothes and I let you let me do whatever you want?  
** **[FredTech]: He does not deserve you, this coward -! You are not his, you are mine!  
** **[Te4s!Ash]: I'm in love with him. We are going to get married.  
** **[FredTech]: You belong to me, you're my slut! Stop lying to you!**

Something in his words makes her react. She gets up abruptly from her desk and heads to the toilet, perched on her heels-needles. Like all the office, he watch her ass when she passes in front of him. Freddie waits a few moments so that it is not too suspicious, then he joins her in the corridor. Asley is waiting for him.

Freddie kisses her with a voracious mouth, his tongue taking possession of her lips as their saliva mingle. Their hands are everywhere: his on her buttocks, her hips, her fine waist; Hers on his chest, his belly, his crotch. Here, anyone could surprise them. He does not care: the desire is too strong, he must possess her.

"I have to have you, I have to take you."

But between two kisses, she tempered his ardor.

"You'll fuck me ... But not right now. First, there's something I've been dreaming of since I sent you this picture."

She takes him into the women's toilet and rushes into a cabin that they lock behind them. Henceforth, a wicked smile never left her face. She puts her hand on the bump of his pants, then kneels before him.

"Tell me again that I'm a bitch! I want to hear it from your mouth" Ashley said, radiant.  
"You're a bitch, Ashley! You're my bitch!"  
"I can not believe how much I like to hear that ..." she bites her lip of excitement.

Ashley opens his fly, lowers his pants and underwear to release his penis erect, erect in the direction of her mouth. She laughs briefly, closes her eyes, then gently licks his cock from the tip of the tongue. The sensation is divine. Unable to hold back any longer, his little colleague then takes his sex in the mouth, slowly, engulfing it full length before starting a series of coming-and-going. Her hands caress his balls.

Finally! Ashley ceded to him! The blowjob is delicious but what is even more is that the one that administers him is prey to the desires that it has just discovered. And cherry on the cake, she is cheating her fiance with him!

At this point, she made him think at Carly Shay when they had their brief relationship during this Taco Truck affair. Carly felt so guilty that she wanted to do whatever he wanted, and although Freddie has a big crush for her, there are promises that make lose the head.

As he was in plaster, she had the burden of washing him when he could not (and when his mother was not there). Carly was with him in the shower and bath, naked, and she had to use her body to wash him, her breasts or her buttocks in particular. To joke, he had asked her to clean his asshole with her tongue, but she had obeyed with pleasure masturbating his cock and kneading his balls. What a pleasure he felt knowing how much Carly could be so innocent and depraved. But she quickly annoyed him with her jealousy!

"Oh Ashley ... it's too good. C'mon, suck my cock ..." she adores when he tells her about smutty things. She does more effort on his cock and Freddie feels he could not hold out any longer "you're a good sucker, Ashley ... You're a good whore!"

She does not have much technique, but she compensates by her enthusiasm and her ferocious appetite. She accelerates the rhythm and snatches from him roars until she swings him to orgasm. He sees stars as he ejaculates a big jet of cum in his colleague's mouth, she does not pray herself to drink eagerly, like all the others that follow.

When he has finished, Ashley has swallowed everything and only a drop of cum remains on the edge of her lips, which she laps with a lick.

"I am yours, do of me what you want!" she looks at him, conquered.  
"Go to your house when you get out of work. Dress you to please me, then come and see me at home" he whispers to her.

Since there is no question of continuing their fun here, they get dressed before they separate.

* * *

The time is long but it is finally the end of the day. Freddie is still waiting two hours at home while Ashley prepares herself. It sounds at the door and he guesses it's her. When he opens, Freddie nearly fell backwards.

Ashley is metamorphosed, her femininity exacerbated. She wears a very short black dress, which follows each of her maddening curves, as well as a pair of gloves laced to the elbow and a pair of leggings laced to mid-thigh (also black). He imagines all the glances she raised when she came to his house. Freddie draws her against him, closes the door behind her and absorbs her in his arms and his kisses, clasping her warm and beautiful body against his.

They devour their mouths, they embrace like carnivores, unable to put limits to their kisses. His hands take the measure of the delicacy of her body and the smoothness of her curves, he grabs her ass as he pushes her to the kitchen. Freddie has been waiting for too long: he has to fuck her right away and the first available place will do. Without asking her opinion, he sits her beside the sink in the kitchen and he rolls her robe with a sudden gesture.

Freddie grabs her throat and his eyes into hers.

"What do you want, Ashley?" he said to her to make fall her last barriers.  
"I want you! I want you in me! I want to be your thing! I want you to fuck me !"

Freddie pulls her string and pulls off his pants, he spreads her thighs with authority, so that she offers herself to him. Finally, this is the moment he has been waiting for days. The former technical producer of iCarly turned perverse and manipulator brings his big dick to the wet surroundings of her pussy ajar. Ashley puts herself against him. And he penetrates her. His penis takes possession of Ashley, sinking deep into her vagina so immodestly offered.

"I'll fuck you Ashley! I'll fuck you, my pretty slut!"

She wraps her legs around his waist to draw him even harder against her, she utters a cry so exciting that he could cum here and now. But there is no question, it is much too soon. One hand on her ass, the other on her thin waist, Freddie clings to her to impale her and he administers a huge kidney stroke that causes a loud moan. They do not make love as she does with Adam: they fuck like animals.

The handsome manipulator gives another kick, then another, more brutal. Ashley howls with pleasure every time. With her eyes closed, her mouth is wide open. He bites the base of her neck by fucking her harder and faster.

"Go ahead ... Go ahead fucking ... Fuck me ..." Ashley then tells him that he is going furiously into her fierce, in back-and-forth in her pussy that devours him.

It's too good! He is on the verge of capsizing. He needs all his self-control to get out of her and plunge his gaze into hers: her pupils are black and her breath panting. Freddie takes her to his bedroom while she pulls out her dress and he; his clothes.

"On all fours, my bitch" he said.

Naked, Ashley tends her beautiful ass towards him, gorgeous with her slutty boots. He just needs to tune a little detail. Freddie turns on the webcam of his laptop and he starts recording: it makes her smile. He wants to keep an track of that moment. Without waiting, filmed by the objective, he sinks back into her in doggy style, as he dreams of doing it since he saw her first photo. Ashley is his! He possesses her! He takes her entirely, feels her vibrate around his cock that shears. Her pussy is sensitive, wet, inviting.

Clinging himself to her hips, he accelerates the rhythm, pulling her out a series of little sexy cries, and when he feels her pleasure, he slows down, stops for a second to leave her on the threshold of orgasm, before resume his dicks strokes more beautiful. Ashley turns to her lover, her eyes shining and mouth in "O", to watch him while he fucks her.

"You ever fucked like that, Ashley?" Freddie asks her even if he already knows the answer. He wants to hear it from her mouth.  
"No, never" the former iCarly intern sighs in a defeated voice.  
"Who owns you?"  
"You, I am yours" she groans and he has one more question.  
"Can I do whatever I want?"  
"Anything you want: I'm your bitch! I'm your thing!" she responds by biting her lip.

Freddie is glad that the camera has recorded this confession. With her permission, he lets his thumb turn around Ashley's anus, then depresses it tenderly in her. He patiently softens the cavity so that it reserves him good welcome when he will introduce his penis inside. The caress provokes approving rales from his lover, whom he keeps fucking. When Freddie has penetrated her little hole with his fingers and feels that she is ready, he places his penis at the entrance of her anus.

"Yes ... That way ... Go ahead ..."

Under her encouragement, he fucks Ashley's anus. He sinks into the narrow pipe, takes possession of her ass by gripping her buttocks, at first slowly so as not to hurt her too much, then he releases and gives her all the power of his pelvis.

"Oh, that's good! That's good!" she cried in a voice broken by pleasure.

Freddie grabs her long chestnut hair and slams his hand on her buttocks while her asshole swallows his entire cock. He loves to fuck her ass, he likes she let herself sodomize. Ashley takes more and more fun. She blows, growls, cries, she bites the pillow and hits the mattress. He feels she will soon experience her first anal orgasm.

"In my ass! Cum in my ass!"

It is with pleasure that he fulfills her wish. Still a few kicks and he feels a wave of pleasure overwhelm him. Here it is: he ejaculates thick spurts of sperm into the anus of Ashley. He never discharged so strongly. The combination of sodomy and the spectacular transformation of his lover give him orgasm of an unprecedented vigor.

The breath short, moist with perspiration, they sag against each other on the moist mattress of their fuck. Her anus still open oozes a tear of cum. Freddie approaches to give her tender gestures but she does not allow herself to be done.

"Just a minute" Ashley sighs "I have to realize what kind of woman I've just become."

Ashley remains pensive, her eyes lost, and Freddie sees a smile on her face. Once again full of life, she gets up, sticky legs of sweat and sperm, and heads to the computer. Ashley looks at him and laughs, then she records the video file of their fuck and sends it to the one who is now her ex-fiance.

That's done! Now that Ashley has accepted her submissive slut side, it now remains for Freddie to make her accept her lesbian side, complacent, slave to his will. It should take him another week. Easy!

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
